


Bye, Honey

by ackermom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, the morning before 4.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: He likes seeing Jack off at the front door, holding his hands and spinning him around and kissing him until they’re backwards, Bitty’s back to the door, and he can try to shove Jack back up the stairs to get him in bed again. It never works. Bitty tries anyways, protesting the departure until Jack whispers in his ear with a smirk that he’s being a brat. Usually, Jack’s right, and that’s Bitty’s cue to kick that firm ass out the door and rush upstairs to send him a hundred goodbye texts before he even gets to his car.Not today.





	Bye, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> the morning before 4.10. written for tumblr, posting here after coach ii. [anxious vibrations]

It’s early, as usual. Still dark outside, nothing but midnight streaming through the small slats in the shuttered blinds. At least, it feels like midnight. A slow blink and a gaze at the nightstand tells Bitty that it’s just past five. For a moment, he thinks about reaching for his phone and getting up to start his day. Then he remembers what day it is, and he gives in to the sleepy whine escaping his throat and snuggles back down into the pillows. 

He hears Jack smile from across the room.

Usually, no matter how early it is, Bitty gets up to see him off. Follows him around the dark room as he gathers his things, pulling at Jack’s hand and pouting and making it very clear that he’s being abandoned, until Jack drops his bag and scoops one hand around Bitty’s thighs and holds him against the doorframe and kisses him and Bitty forgives him for leaving. Sometimes Jack lugs Bitty over his shoulder and carries him down the stairs, and then it’s a losing game of how loudly Bitty can giggle before Dex slams a door upstairs to make a point. 

He likes seeing Jack off at the front door, holding his hands and spinning him around and kissing him until they’re backwards, Bitty’s back to the door, and he can try to shove Jack back up the stairs to get him in bed again. It never works. Bitty tries anyways, protesting the departure until Jack whispers in his ear with a smirk that he’s being a brat. Usually, Jack’s right, and that’s Bitty’s cue to kick that firm ass out the door and rush upstairs to send him a hundred goodbye texts before he even gets to his car. 

Not today. 

Bitty has his eyes closed, his face half-tucked under the covers, when he feels the bed creak and Jack’s hands plant on either side of his body, squeezing in to fit beside Bitty. They have to sleep nearly on top of each other in this tiny bed. Bitty opens his eyes with a huff and wriggles under Jack’s grasp until Jack bends and kisses him, full and deep, one hand slipping under the covers to tickle at the back of Bitty’s knees. mmm. 

“Don’t go,” Bitty mutters when Jack pulls up. 

He leans in again for a forehead kiss. “I have practice.”

"I don’t care."

“Yes, you do.”

Bitty wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and holds on tight. “No, I don’t.”

“Clingy.”

“So what?”

Jack slides a hand under Bitty’s back. Bitty squeaks when Jack sits upright, carrying Bitty with him until he’s in Jack’s lap, exposed from the comfort of the warm covers. 

Bitty leans back, his hands sliding down to settle on Jack’s shoulders, and he glares. “Not fair.”

Jack is smiling at him in the blue morning, a humming laugh murmuring in his throat. Bitty can feel it under his fingers, and he plays at Jack’s collarbones, tugging at the collar of his sweater as Jack runs one hand up and down his back.

“I have to go,” Jack murmurs. Bitty wants to do nothing more than collapse into Jack’s arms and glue himself there.

Instead, he sighs. “I know.”

“You’ll be okay today.”

Bitty closes his eyes and leans in, letting his forehead drop against Jack’s. “I know.”

Jack’s voice is closer, softer. “If you need anything, you can call me.”

“I know.”

“Anything, Bits.”

Bitty cracks his eyes open and can’t help the small smile that bursts onto his face. “What, you’re gonna drive over here and beat up my dad for me?” 

Jack pokes his sides. “if you want me to.”

Bitty laughs. He sets his hands on Jack’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him. “I'd like to see you try.”

“You don’t think i could take him, Bittle?”

“I think Coach could give you a run for your money.”

Jack pushes up into the kiss, one hand moving tenderly through Bitty’s hair, the other tucked just below the waistband of his shorts, pressing at warm skin. Bitty hum against Jack’s lips, thumbs tracing along Jack’s cheekbones, and even though he wants to whine again when Jack finally pulls away, he holds it in. He’s holding a lot in right now, and he thinks Jack can feel it in his heartbeat.

They shift, Bitty falling out of his lap as Jack stretches and eases off the bed. He watches in silence as Jack starts his round through the room, making sure he has everything. He tugs his jacket on, grabs his bag, and Bitty pads over to the door in his socks to walk him out, holding one of his hands the whole way. 

The Haus is quiet this early, as usual. But still it’s strange, the slumbering silence as the stairs squeak beneath their feet. It's soft, but cold. Jack stops to kiss him at the front door, and Bitty has the distinct and indescribable fear that once Jack leaves, he will be alone. 

“I love you,” Jack murmurs, kissing Bitty's scalp. “Call me tonight.”

Bitty leans into his chest for one last hug. “Mmkay. Love you.”

“Bye, Bits.”

“Bye, honey.”

The front door shuts softly. Bitty waits by the kitchen window, watching Jack walk to his car as far as he can see. The headlights come on in the dark, and the car pulls away down the street, passing by the Haus for one last wave. 

Jack’s car disappears around the corner, and Bitty sputters out a sob. 


End file.
